


Feelings Are Hard

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, One-sided Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Mickey gives Riku a journal for him to write down his feelings about Sora, in hopes of lifting the weight of Riku's feelings for Sora even a little more off his heart.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499978
Kudos: 14





	Feelings Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilMissShadow_Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/gifts).



> This is super short. I wrote it because Xion suggested I get used to writing shorter by taking a lined piece of paper and writing about Soriku using just the front of the page. I did it and I wrote it fast. This here is a little different from the actual piece of paper by a few lines I added
> 
> Also, I tagged this as one-sided, but rest assured in this sorta au whatever where Riku is writing this, Sora does have feelings for him

For his own sake, Riku hopes Mickey is right when he opens the empty journal he gave him. It can't be too hard though, can it? He just has to write down his feelings for Sora, right?

Riku takes a deep breath in, and on the breath out, he whispers into the air, mostly to reassure himself, "Here goes..."

He writes:

"Sora is pretty. Like really. Does he know? He know that his smiles and his hair and his enthusiasm and personality and everything shines like the sun? All I can do is stare. Maybe that's why my love is so blind. I spent all my time staring at the sun. Though...I don't mind really. Maybe this shows how hard I feel for him, but I would be content just looking at him for all eternity. I just wanna take that smile and pull it closer. Let it illuminate the deepest darkest corners of my heart.

Though...sometimes everything just hurts so much. Would I really be able to be content with just standing beside him and being his friend? I wanna say yes. I hate it but sometimes I go the cave and see the paopu drawing and remember that day before the battle and hate that he probably doesn't feel the same. True, paopus aren't just for romance, but truth be told, I'm afraid. I hate that it's not me and I hate that I feel that way because Kairi's my best friend too and just...God...god feelings are so hard but...I guess I'll just hold them in."

_For Sora's sake._

Unable to write any more, Riku closes the journal, setting down the pen. "This is so _sappy_ and _poetic_ really. I...damn I hope Sora never sees this..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did okay with Riku's writing. I don't think I did the best cause I kinda doubt he'd use ellipses but I don't know. I hope it all at least kinda got the point across. I'm sorry if this is bad since I wrote it so fast. I know it's not really up to par with other stuff I wrote, but rest assured, I'm writing something right now that'll make up for it


End file.
